


Yandere Leo It Is You

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A beauty and the beast Tmnt rp
Relationships: LeoxSam





	1. Chapter 1

Sam was walking home one night. Ever since the tragedy that happened to her a year ago ppl called her ugly and a freak.

Mikey was out on patrol and he beat up bad guys and criminals while jumping from rooftop to rooftop.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
???  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Can you plz stop leaving?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
And Leo does not know my oc yet   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
???  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Can you start?  
Mine is....mm Mikey! And  
Moon was attack my men and has a long cut across her eye se is a turtle but wears a big hoodie to hide her body and face  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sorry!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Here lol  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Its ok and sure   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam was walking home one night. Ever since the tragedy that happened to her a year ago ppl called her ugly and a freak.

Mikey was out on patrol and he beat up bad guys and criminals while jumping from rooftop to rooftop.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
???  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Can you plz stop leaving?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Yes I'm sorry   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moms making me wash clothes   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo was out on patrol with his brothers fighting some foot when he noticed a dark figure walking away, thinking it was an enemy trying to escape he jumped down and landed in front of them " Stop right there!"

Moon was a mutant turtle they lived in the shadows, he found some like her and was happy but kept away only taking a few pictures of them to see if there were more like herself, her held a camera and took one last picture for tonight, the flash went off  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back gave mom tea TwT  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
This good  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
??  
Today at 8:08 am  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hey sorry fell asleep   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Lol it's okay morning!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam squeaked and she turned her head away not to look at him. She did not want him to see her mask on the left side.

Mikey jumped and landed behind her smirking and said hey dudette. He grabbed her and took her and he kissed her cheek.

Moon screamed and pushed him away Blushing madly as runs as fast as she could away.

Leonardo Growls and Picks her up by her her hood and pinned her to a wall " Who are you?! Who do you work for?! Tell me!" He could smell she was female and Growls " Take off that mask!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hehe I know  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam whimpered.  
“What are you talking about? My name is Sam and I don’t work for anyone! I’m just trying to walk home is all and I cannot take off the mask! It hides and protects my ugliness and me being a freak.”

Mikey growled and he ran after her at Ninja fast speed catching up to her and then he picked her up again and he brought her back to the lair.

Leonardo Growls and picked her up taking her to the lair muttering about her as he covered her mouth.

Moon cried and screamed the whole way shaking her tail tucked between her legs and she curled up tight.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Mmmm! Mmmmmm!” Sam said as she started to struggle and squirm. She started to cry as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Mikey entered the lair and went into his room with her locking the door and he threw her onto his bed. He got on top of her and stroked her cheek.

Leo Growls and churrs alittle feeling a slight twinge of his heart as he walks into his bedroom, locked the door and threw her down onto his bed Growling. 

Moon let's the tears fall rapidly as she looks away and curls into a tight ball shaking and trembling crying in sadness and fear  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“I am confused. First you think I’m a criminal and now you’re kidnapping me? Why do you want me? What did I do to you?” Sam asked sobbing and crying.

Mikey climbed and hovered above her as he stroked her cheek and he kissed her passionately on her lips.

Leonardo Chuckles and Growls " If your not an enemy then I know what you have that I want~♡" he smirked and hovered over her pinning her hands down as he kissed her roughly. 

Moon shook her head and pushed against him " P-please dont! Please don't touch me!"   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“But why me?! I am ugly and a freak underneath the mask. I don’t understand,” Sam said crying and whimpering softly.

Mikey kissed her roughly digging his tongue past her lips as he groped her breasts and squeezed them too.

Leonardo Growls and takes the mask off.......he smiles " You are beautiful? Why do you say this about yourself?" He kissed her again alittle gentle not to scare her anymore. 

Moon yelped in pain and bites his tongue hard and Growls Struggling " Get off Please!! Help!!? Help me Please?!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam shook her head no believing what he was saying. She screamed and freaked out.  
“No! I need it on my face! Give me back my mask! I am ugly! I am a freak!” She quickly snatched it from him putting it back on the burned scarred part.

Mikey french kissed her grinding against he and holding her down as his tongue went to work on wrapping and dancing around hers.

Leonardo snatched it back and threw it behind him and held her down and kissed her deeply and gropes her breasts and sides roughly with one hand.

Moon cried and Hiccuped shaking as she Whimpers shaking her head.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Why? Why are you doing this? Why me? Why will you not let me have my mask?" Sam asked him moaning.

Mikey then came out on top dominating her as his lips trailed to her neck kissing and suckling the flesh there. 

Leonardo grinds against her roughly as he pulled off her clothes and took off his gear " Hush no more talking sweetheart ~♡"

Moon Blushes and moans softly in pain and cries turning away  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam sighed and gave up. She gazed up at him mewling and the scarred burned part of her face was visible to him.

Mikey took off all of her clothes and he suckled and swirled his tongue around an areola.

Leo smiled at it and kisses her deeply and lovingly as he grinds roughly against her licking and sucking on her neck and down to her breasts and back up to her shoulders.

Moon moaned and whimpered arching as she Looks away from him  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Please sir! Ahhh suck on my nipples now!" Sam said whimpering softly.

Mikey made the buds harden and pop as he fingered her now and even suckled on her clit too.

Moon arched and cried in pain " s-stop...stop it" she moaned and hissed.

Leonardo Blushes and sucks on her nipples roughly sucking the areola and makes hickeys.

Moon arched and cried in pain " s-stop...stop it" she moaned and hissed.

Leonardo Blushes and sucks on her nipples roughly sucking the areola and makes hickeys.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam moaned and mewled out softly wrapping her arms around him. She was getting turned on. No man ever wanted her before.

Mikey pumper his two fingers in and out of her and he thrusted them even deeper into her rubbing along her lining.

Leonardo Groaned and grinded against her beautiful little pussy, he knew she was possibly a virgin as he sticks a finger inside her.

Moon arched " A-ahh!! Mmnhn!~"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Ahh sir please! What’s your name? And it hurts!” Sam said whimpering as her walls clenched around his digit.

Mikey scissored inside her and even hit her g spot as he then took his fingers out of her replacing them with his shaft.

Leo shushed her gently " Shh shh shhh my flower its ok I'm leonardo and it hurts because you are not relaxed" he said.

Moon saw this and shoved him back alittle covering herself " NO! Please I can't! I-I'm sorry I'm scared Please!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“No I am relaxed. It’s not because of that. It’s because I’m a Virgin you idiot!” Sam said as she started to cry.

Mikey sighed and kissed her all over her face reassuring her the pain would go away and he would be gentle as possible.

Leo Blushes and Chuckles pumping his finger in and out quickly feeling her tense muscles stretch, he smirks.

Moon Blushes and shakes.

Leo Blushes and Chuckles pumping his finger in and out quickly feeling her tense muscles stretch, he smirks.

Moon Blushes and shakes.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Be back later sissy gotta do morning chores  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok ttyl   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok I’m back   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam told him to fuck her already as she was getting so aroused and deeply turned on from him.

Mikey grinded against her crotch and her hips while going deeper faster and harder into her continuing his deadly assault on her.

Leo pulls away his fingers and slams into her tight pussy loving the feeling of her squeezing his dick and stretch to fill him all.

Moon Blushes and moans loudly " W-who are you? Ah! Ahhn!!~ ooh God aha!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Yay!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sorry! I’m back! DX   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam moaned and mewled out in pain as tears started to cling down her cheeks and she arched her back.

Mikey pounded away and slammed needlessly into her as he stroked her cheek and licked and nuzzled her neck.

Moon cried in pain and pleasure tears falling rapidly as she moaned and panted.

Leonardo kisses her tears away and Thrusts harder and faster spreading her legs wide open to go in deeper groaning and growling.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam pretty soon screamed his name out in pleasure and she scratched his shoulders and arched her back.

Mikey was hitting her g spot with precise accuracy and he hit it multiple times until he eventually climaxed inside her.

Leonardo groans and Churred deeply Thrusting faster and faster spanking her hard leaving a hand print.

Moon Screams in pleasure and cums all over his cock.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam mewled and whimpered softly as her body shuddered wrapping her legs around his waist.

Mikey pulled out of her breathless and panting heavily as he laid down next to her pulling her against him churring.

Leo hit's her g-spot head on hard and deeper hitting over and over again till he climaxes into her deeply coating her pussy and wall in his seed.

Moon pants and Whimpers alittle and falls to sleep   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam moaned out as she didn’t climax yet. She arched her back again and scratched his shoulders.

Mikey wrapped his arms around her snuggling into her and he closed his masked eyes and drifted off to sleep too.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam the next morning woke up and she wanted to reach and get her mask to put it on her face.

Mikey woke up opening up his masked eyes and he nuzzled Moons neck and kissed it.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Lol okay  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hang on give me 10 minutes   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Changing to sleep  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
You back?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Yup!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn crush was Leo   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leonardo woke up and Growls " Don't you dare put that on missy" he glared softly.

Moon Whimpers and shivers   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Why not?! Give me a reason why I cannot!" Sam said crying looking away from him.

Mikey asked her if she was hungry at all. He rubbed her stomach up and down.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Lets continue our sam and leo rp 

Sam the next morning woke up and she wanted to reach and get her mask to put it on her face.

Mikey woke up opening up his masked eyes and he nuzzled Moons neck and kissed it.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Lol okay  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hang on give me 10 minutes   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Changing to sleep  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
You back?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Yup!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn crush was Leo   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leonardo woke up and Growls " Don't you dare put that on missy" he glared softly.

Moon Whimpers and shivers   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Why not?! Give me a reason why I cannot!" Sam said crying looking away from him.

Mikey asked her if she was hungry at all. He rubbed her stomach up and down.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Lets continue our sam and leo rp 

Sam the next morning woke up and she wanted to reach and get her mask to put it on her face.

Mikey woke up opening up his masked eyes and he nuzzled Moons neck and kissed it.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Lol okay  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hang on give me 10 minutes   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Changing to sleep  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
You back?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Yup!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn crush was Leo   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leonardo woke up and Growls " Don't you dare put that on missy" he glared softly.

Moon Whimpers and shivers   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Why not?! Give me a reason why I cannot!" Sam said crying looking away from him.

Mikey asked her if she was hungry at all. He rubbed her stomach up and down.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello? Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sorry thinking   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He could maybe say because I think you are beautiful and I love you   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Awe okay!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ima do one more then I have to sleep  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Still waiting for your part   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo sighs and kisses her cheek " Because I love you and I think your beautiful....those people outside can't see the real beauty you hold because their blind to it"

Moon Blushes and Whimpers nodding " Please?"

Leo sighs and kisses her cheek " Because I love you and I think your beautiful....those people outside can't see the real beauty you hold because their blind to it"

Moon Blushes and Whimpers nodding " Please?"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Night   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Night sissy  
Mon at 8:33 am  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sams eyes widened at that and she cried hard.  
“No ones ever said that to me before. Ever since the past year people have called me disgusting ugly a freak and a monster!”

Mikey nodded picking her delicately bridal style and he cradled her in his arms and carried her into the kitchen.

Leonardo hugged her tight and kisses her cheek lovingly " Shh shh shh why do you listen? They have no power over who you are....they wish they could be as beautiful as you are ....you are gorgeous my beautiful jewl~"

Moon Blushes and Snuggles close no longer afraid.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Brb eating dinner   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kk  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam gazed up into his masked eyes and she blushed beet red now looking away from him embarrassed.

Mikey sat her down and he kissed her cheek and quickly got bowls of cereal with milk in them for them smiling at her.

Leonardo Chuckles and lovingly kisses her, lovingly her beautiful scent and the mark of that she was his .

Moon Blushes and smiles giggling happily eating her tail wagging happily.

Sam sighed and quickly got her mask and put it back on after getting dressed.  
“I understand now but I also need to keep it on my face at all times to protect my injuries. That’s what the doctor said.”

Mikey sat down and gave her her bowl of cereal and he started to slurp down and eat his with loud crunches.

Leonardo sighs and nods " Of course sweetheart...are you hungry now?" He asked smiling lovingly at her. 

Moon Blushes and Giggles eating quietly   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“C-can I live here with you Leo please? I don’t wanna be a burden but when you found me I was homeless and yes please,” Sam said to him.

Mikey just chuckled and grinned widely from ear to ear as he kept on gulping and swallowing and chewing his cereal.

Leo Blushes and smiles nodding happily hugging her close " Yes my love you can stay...I wasn't gonna let you leave anyways" he Chuckled.

Moon Blushes and smiles grabbing syrup and smirked alittle opening it and poured some onto her breasts and thighs.

Sam gasped and squeaked at that and sighed nodding and blushed a deep shade of crimson red.

Mikey licked his lips and drooled and once he was done eating pounded on her and started to lap and lick at her syrupy body.

Moon yelps and Blushes moaning loudly .

Leonardo smiled and hugged her tight loving her scent and her beautiful hair color.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam blushed and whimpered slightly and asked if she could have breakfast now.

Mikey kissed licked and lapped his way up from her toes all the way up to her neck and pure pleasure.

Moon Blushes and moans feeling wet as she held him close

Leo Blushes and smiles nodding happily as he carries her to the kitchen and sits her down on a stool and starts making her some French toast and eggs and bacon   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sams mouth drooled and watered at the sight. She was slightly underweight because she hadn’t had a good meal in so long.

Mikey smirked and once she wasn’t sticky anymore and he licked her up clean he picked her up and took her to his bathroom to shower together.

Leo smiled and kissed her cheek " Eat at much as you want my jewl their enough for me and you and a whole family" he said smiling. 

Moon Blushes and holds him close  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam nodded and pretty soon she started gobbling and scarfing down food like their was no tomorrow.

Mikey took her inside his shower and he started the water and he began to use his now soapy hands to clean all over her body.

Leo Chuckles and eats a plate of his own happily watching her as he grabbed her a cup of Apple juice. 

Moon Blushes and Watches him  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Pretty soon in no time at all Sam completely finished her meals and did a cute little girl burp and blushed drinking her apple juice.

Mikey pretty soon once he was done washing her rinsed her body off completely underneath the water spout.

Moon Giggles and kisses his cheek lovingly. 

Leo smiled happily and hugged her close " Good?" He continues to eat smiling.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam blushed and squeaked and nodded as she was soon finished wondering what to do now.

Mikey asked her if she could wash his body all over now. He purred just thinking of it.

Leo smiled noticing " Wanna go shopping?" He asked smiling. 

Moon Blushes and nods smiling happily as she grabs some soap and rubbs his body up and down cleaning him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Wait how can we? Won’t people know you’re a turtle just by looking at you?” Sam asked him.

Mikey groaned and grunted out in pure joy and in delightful lust getting aroused again.

Leo Chuckles " Yes but I have human clothes to help disguise myself " he smiled proudly. 

Moon Blushes and gentaly cleans between his legs gently stroking his tail.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam nodded and she clutched onto her shoulders shaking afraid.

Mikey growled and told her to continue and to keep on going as he kissed her cheek lovingly.

Leo held her close " What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked alittle worried and concerned.

Moon Blushes darker and continues cleaning him and gently grips his tail hers wagging happily   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"I-I do not wanna go out in public! P-people might call me awful names again!" Sam said shaking and crying.

Ok XD

Mikey groaned and he grunted in pure delight lust ecstasy and pleasure and gripped her shoulders.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo Growls and hugs her close " No they won't not without a nice beat down first " He said sternly. 

Moon Blushes and cleans him as she kisses his slit and stands

Sam stopped shaking and crying and nodded. She hugged him tightly back kissing his lips passionately.

Mikey chirred and chirped and he grabbed her and smashed his lips to hers passionately.

Leo kissed her back just as passionately while picking her up and gently held her close.

Moon moaned and arched panting   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back sorry! Was on a phone call with my best friend of all time! DX   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam moaned gently into the kiss and she held and clutched onto him tightly.

Mikey rinsed off his body underneath the spout and he got out then and dried themselves off with towels.

Moon Blushes and smiles giggling " Thank you Mikey"

Leonardo kisses and Nibbles her neck marking her gentaly as he pants " Ready to go?"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam mewled softly and she nodded her gaze clouded in lust for him as her cheeks blushed rosy pink.

Mikey nodded drying herself off completely and gave her a giant t shirt of hers for her to wear for right now.

Moon Blushes and slips it on happily " Um...what now?" He asked embarrassed. 

Leonardo Blushed chuckling as he kisses her cheek " Don't worry baby girl I'll rock your world when we come back ~"

Sam swooned at that whimpering and she nodded ready to go.

Mikey asked her if she wanted to go topside aboveground too for a date.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Afternoon!:)

Moon Blushes and smiles nodding happily kissing him deeply and smiles happily then Frowns sadly embarrassed " I have no clothes or dresses"

Leo Chuckles and picked her up taking her top side and made she to grab his disguise as well.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam squeaked when he picked her up and she gazed up lovingly at him.

Sorry was taking a shower

Mikey said she could wear his disguise clothes his extra ones after he put his on.

Leonardo smiled at her and minutes later made it to the clothing store happily putting her down.

Moon Blushes and smiles happily   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam looked around and she was amazed.  
"Are you getting me clothes to wear?" She asked him.

Mikey put his clothes on her and he decided to pick her up too and take her to a clothing store as well.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo nodded happily kissing her lovingly and walked around with her " Pick out anything you want"

Moon Blushes and was confused but didn't say a word  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam in no seconds flat was like a kid in a candy store and picked out all her clothes she wanted.

"You need more clothes so I figured you can get what you desire and then I will pay for them," Mikey said kissing her cheek.

Leo smiled and sat down happily watching her lovingly Chuckling, he was glad he saved a ton of money, if he was human he'd be a millionaire. 

Moon was shocked " Y-you sure?" She asked   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam walked up to the register and told Leo to pay for all of her clothes in a cute shy and timid way.

Mikey nodded telling her to go crazy and get anything she wanted in the store. He waited for her and sat down on a bench inside the store.

Leo nodded getting up and nuzzles her lovingly as he pays happily seeing her shocked expression laughing alittle. 

Moon Blushes and looked around lost but smiled seeing a few dress not too fancy but cute in a little girl way , Blushing grabbing thongs,undies,socks and bra as well

Sam hugged him and thanked him so much. She nuzzled him back and kissed him.

Mikey said don’t forget shoes with a chuckle as he went up to the register waiting for her there.

Moon Blushes and Looks at the shoes and buys a pair that would last her a few years happily as walked over with 2 dresses, 4 shirts, 3 pairs of pants, a pack of socks, underwear and 4 bras with sneakers and some flates along with pajamas. 

Leo smiled and kissed back happily " What did you buy sweetheart?" He asked smiling.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“A lot of clothes! I’ll show you when we get home later! Can we eat? I’m starving!” Sam said happily then paused when she noticed people were staring at her badly.

Mikey just paid for everything in cash and he helped her with her bags.  
“Wanna go get something to eat?” He was asked her smiling.

“A lot of clothes! I’ll show you when we get home later! Can we eat? I’m starving!” Sam said happily then paused when she noticed people were staring at her badly.

Mikey just paid for everything in cash and he helped her with her bags.  
“Wanna go get something to eat?” He was asked her smiling.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon nodded happily kissing his nose " I love you Mikey"

Leonardo noticed and turned to the crowd around " Hey! Quit staring at MY wife you damn fucking perverts! Go look at something else instead of her! Her beauty should be unseen from all your sick Disgusting eyes!!" He Growls.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"She ain't there bucko! We are staring at her because she is ugly and a freak!" One man said.

Sam facepalmed herself sighing.  
"Um honey thats not why they were staring. They think I am ugly."

Mikey whispered he loved her and walked out of the store with her hand in hand grinning.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon smiled happily. 

Leonardo growls and walks up to the man towering over him and others " Care to repeat that sir?" He growled.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
The man smirked and nodded.  
"With pleasure! I said she is an ugly disgusting freaky creature!"

Mikey took her to a cafe and he ordered a sandwich and a coffee.

Leonardo hummed " Mmm you really think so? Well okay then..." Leo punches the man so hard he flys back a few yards.

Moon orders a frappuccino  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam told Leo lets just go home with her bags of clothes not letting them affect her or get to her.

Mikey waited as he sat down at a table and he held her hands above the table.

Leo scooped her up happily and dissapeared into the shadows with Sam. 

Moon Blushes and smiles kissing them alittle Giggling

Leonardo hummed " Mmm you really think so? Well okay then..." Leo punches the man so hard he flys back a few yards.

Moon orders a frappuccino  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam told Leo lets just go home with her bags of clothes not letting them affect her or get to her.

Mikey waited as he sat down at a table and he held her hands above the table.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Its ok DX  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo scooped her up happily and dissapeared into the shadows with Sam. 

Moon Blushes and smiles kissing them alittle Giggling   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Brb   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Heheh okay!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back XD  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam squeaked blushing and she held onto him tightly with her bags.

Mikey pretty soon once their orders came started to drink his coffee and eat his sandwich.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sorry mom took my to cook again T^T  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leonardo hummed " Mmm you really think so? Well okay then..." Leo punches the man so hard he flys back a few yards.

Moon orders a frappuccino  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam told Leo lets just go home with her bags of clothes not letting them affect her or get to her.

Mikey waited as he sat down at a table and he held her hands above the table.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Its ok DX  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo scooped her up happily and dissapeared into the shadows with Sam. 

Moon Blushes and smiles kissing them alittle Giggling   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Brb   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Heheh okay!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back XD  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam squeaked blushing and she held onto him tightly with her bags.

Mikey pretty soon once their orders came started to drink his coffee and eat his sandwich.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sorry mom took my to cook again T^T  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leonardo hummed " Mmm you really think so? Well okay then..." Leo punches the man so hard he flys back a few yards.

Moon orders a frappuccino  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam told Leo lets just go home with her bags of clothes not letting them affect her or get to her.

Mikey waited as he sat down at a table and he held her hands above the table.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Its ok DX  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo scooped her up happily and dissapeared into the shadows with Sam. 

Moon Blushes and smiles kissing them alittle Giggling   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Brb   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Heheh okay!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back XD  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam squeaked blushing and she held onto him tightly with her bags.

Mikey pretty soon once their orders came started to drink his coffee and eat his sandwich.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back!:3)

Leo Chuckles and sets her down and puts her bags in his car " Ready to go eat my love?~♡"

Moon smiles and happily drinks her frappuccino humming in delight.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hey you still on? I am back   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam nodded and when her stomach growled in agreement she blushed.

Mikey held hands with her as he continued to drink and eat.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Yeah! I'm here :3  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo Blushes and smiles chuckling kissing her deeply and opens the door " Princess's first ~"

Moon Blushes and suddenly felt alittle sick " M-mikey can I go potty?" She whispered Blushing.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam moaned into the kiss kissing him and blushed getting in.  
"You have a car?"

Mikey nodded and pointed to where it was as he finished his coffee and his sandwich.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon quickly speed walks over and runs into a stall and throws up holding her hair and stomach. 

Leo Chuckles " Yup~♡ My brother designed it...we all have one and have a button to call it over when needed" he smiled .  
Fri at 9:41 am  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sorry fell asleep will rp soon   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam nodded astounded and amazed.  
“Wait you have brothers? How many?” She asked him.

Mikey waited and wondered what was taking such a long time as he grew worried and concerned.

Leonardo smiled Blushing " I have 3 younger brothers" he said helping her inside the vehicle. 

Moon flushed the toilet and stood washing her mouth and face and drys it and comes back out eating a breath mint she kept in her back pocket.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam thanked him smiling and she got in and sat in the passenger seat putting her bags of clothes in the back.

Mikey stood up and walked over to her his face a worried concerned mess.  
“Are you ok baby? You were in there a very long time.”

Leo smiled and opened his GPS and turned to her " Where do you wanna eat?" He asked her happily. 

Moon Blushes in embarrassment nodding " I'm okay just a tummy ache okay?"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam said McDonald’s and giggled as she wasn’t an expensive type of person at all.

Mikey nodded and licked her up and carried out to his car as well that just appeared there.

Leonardo Chuckles and smiled happily setting the stick into drive and drive over to McDonald's. 

Moon Blushes darker than before and was confused " A-a car?"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam leaned into him and kissed his cheek. She was starting to fall in love with him.  
“I love you Leo!”

Mikey nodded saying his brother Donnie each made him and his brothers one and he sat her down and got in and drove off to home with her bags of clothes.

Leo smiled lovingly at her " I love you too~♡" he nuzzles her gentaly as he drives to the drive thru.

Moon smiled nodding happily kissing his cheek " Mikey? Can we stop at the store?"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam moaned and whimpered at that as it never got tired of feeling so good to her.

Mikey nodded and headed and stopped at the store like how she wanted him to.

Leo Blushes and Looks around and gently slips his hand between her legs stroking her gentaly. 

Moon kissed his cheek and ran in grabbing what she needed and payed then came back out.

Sam slapped his hand away moaning saying not right now in public.

Mikey once she got in drove off and headed off to home in the sewers.

Leonardo Blushes and Laughs nodding nuzzling her more then, and started to order asking her what she wanted.

Moon stayed silent happily   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam said large fries 10pc chicken nuggets meal with a large coke. She smiled at him after saying it.

Mikey then parked his car in there garage and went down with her right into the lair they were now in. Their home.

Leo smiled nodding ordering her older and his own a big mac with fries and a coke.

Moon Blushes and smiles " Love you mikey"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam after he ordered quickly stroked and rubbed his crotch as payback smirking at him.

Mikey said he loved her the most and he brought her clothes in the bags to his room now their room.

Leo jumped alittle and Groans softly then Looks at her smirking " Your mine as soon as were done eating ~♡"

Moon Blushes and smiles following after him  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam blushed at that and once she got her meal she started to chow it down and in no time at all finished it.

Mikey was setting up her clothes in his closet and in his dresser drawers. She would need those for her clothing space.

Moon took the little box she hid with the candy she bought for the both of then and ran over to his bathroom. 

Leonardo Chuckled watching as he ate his fill, smirking as he parks into an open area in a tunnel and smirks  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam looked at him and gulped.  
“Can’t we just wait till we get home sweetie?” She asked him cutely and squeaked.

Mikey finished setting up her clothes in their room now and he saw her go into his bathroom. He sat on his bed and waited.

Leo Blushes darkly at her innocence face and nodded quickly but safely driving back to the lair.

Moon took both tests and waited patiently then looked at them after 5 minutes and gasped, both....positive   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam sighed and facepalmed herself.  
“I didn’t mean it literally honey. Jesus you are so gullible!”

Mikey asked her if she was ok once again. Ever since the cafe he thought she’s been acting really weird and strange.

Leonardo Growls Blushing madly " W-well it's not my fault your fucking adorable!"

Moon Blushes and Looks up at him and shakily hands him the tests " M-mikey..."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam told him to pull over right there and then and told him to fuck her to oblivion.

Mikey said and guessed she wanted to tell him that she was pregnant. He kissed her saying he wanted kids with her.

Leonardo parks back deeper into the dark tunnel and Picks her up and onto his lap kissing her roughly while groping her body and ass.

Moon Blushes and kisses him deeply moaning into the kisss  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam moaned out his name against his lips and she kissed him fervently back gripping onto his shoulders.

Mikey chirred into the kiss and he wrapped his arms around her as he licked her lips too.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikey chirred into the kiss and he wrapped his arms around her as he licked her lips too.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Blushes opening her mouth as she let's him explore her.

Leo Groans and Growls starting to take off her bottom clothes and unzips his pants.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam whimpered and squeaked at this when suddenly a ninja dressed in all black kidnapped her taking her away.

Btw that is Raph and he is gonna fuck her now lol XD

Mikey french kissed her and he entwined and wrapped his tongue around hers.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Lol okay! Same with Donnie? XD

Leonardo gasped and stared following the kidnapper by car faster.

Moon moans and pants  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
No no no! Raph goes too fast and Leo ends up losing her trail. Please redo and do Raphs part now and Donnie sure   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
???  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello? Still your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okay! Sorry also mopping!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Brb in 10!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leonardo parks back deeper into the dark tunnel and Picks her up and onto his lap kissing her roughly while groping her body and ass.

Moon Blushes and kisses him deeply moaning into the kisss  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam moaned out his name against his lips and she kissed him fervently back gripping onto his shoulders.

Mikey chirred into the kiss and he wrapped his arms around her as he licked her lips too.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Blushes opening her mouth as she let's him explore her.

Leo Groans and Growls starting to take off her bottom clothes and unzips his pants.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam whimpered and squeaked at this when suddenly a ninja dressed in all black kidnapped her taking her away.

Btw that is Raph and he is gonna fuck her now lol XD

Mikey french kissed her and he entwined and wrapped his tongue around hers.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Lol okay! Same with Donnie? XD

Leonardo gasped and stared following the kidnapper by car faster.

Moon moans and pants  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
No no no! Raph goes too fast and Leo ends up losing her trail. Please redo and do Raphs part now and Donnie sure   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
???  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello? Still your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okay! Sorry also mopping!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Brb in 10!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph ran with a half naked Sam as fast as he could back to the lair  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Hey who are you? And I am half naked! What the hell?! Let me go!!" Sam shouted beating on him and struggled.

Donnie suddenly came in and grabbed her and took her to his lab and locked it. No one could get in or out.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph held her close and ran through the sewers into a room and tossed her onto his bed.

Moon yelps in fear and backs away quickly running behind a desk and around it when he tried to chase her.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh! Wh-what are you gonna do? Please let me go! I am Leos mate!" Sam said glaring daggers up at him.

Donnie grabbed her easily and secured her on his bed climbing on top of her and he kissed her passionately.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph Chuckles and pins her down " Not for long~♡" he kisses her deeply and lovingly groping her roughly. 

Moon Blushes and Struggles pushing him away " S-stop it! Mikey!! Mikey help I'm here!!" She yelled.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Who are you? Why are we in the lair?" Sam moaned against his lips crying.

Donnie said he would not be able to hear her and he kissed and suckled hickeys into her neck.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph silenced her with more kisses and he goes down biting and sucking on her neck and shoulders marking deep dark hickeys appear. 

Moon moaned and gasped crying " S-Stop! Please sir I'm pregnant! M-mikey Please! Help!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam could not help but just give into temptation and she moaned and mewled.

"I am Donnie Mikeys brother sweetheart. He will not mind if I have you for right now," Donnie said purring and he nibbled her shoulders.

Raph smirked " Mmn~ I'm Rapheal Leo's brother~" he starts to take off the rest of her clothes off and grinds against her roughly. 

Moon melws and grips his shoulders   
Today at 8:49 am  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam whimpered softly and her she gasped. She tried to turn away because she didn’t want him to see her mask.

Donnie took off all of her clothes and he suckled and latched his teeth onto a nipple biting the areola.

Raph made Sam face him and kisses her deeply taking off her mask " Let me see you~" he Growls alittle. 

Moon Blushes and moans loudly they were so sensitive to her as she felt wet and closed her legs.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Raph but please! I need that on my face to help protect my scars and burns! My doctor said so!” Sam whimpered.

Donnie made that other nipple harden and pop right after he finished with the first one groping her tits.

Raph sighs and puts it back on her and quickly licks and sucks on her plump breasts kneading her waist and ass.

Moon Blushes and moans louder arching, she wanted mikey , she didn't want to mate with someone that wasn't him unless with permission.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam moaned and whimpered softly arching her back and she held his head closer to her chest.  
“I love you and Leo so much Raph!”

Donnie trailed his kisses down to her abdomen and he fingered her sliding two fingers deep into her.

Moon Gasps and throws her head back letting out a breathy moan and tenses " D-donnie aha! Mnn~♡ I-I love you and Mikey! Ah! "

Raph Blushed and Chuckled darkly sucking happily " Good girl~ Ya deserve a reward ~♡" he slams his massive member into her little pussy.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"You do not love me back Raph?" Sam asked sadly as she looked away from him.

Donnie smiled saying he fell madly in love with her too and he took his fingers out and rammed his length into her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph made her face him again " I do love you! Sorry...I am not good with words but actions ~♡" he kisses her deeply as he slowly Thrusts. 

Moon Blushes and moans loudly feeling her stretch more as she Whimpers and shivers feeling full.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam whimpered and mewled out as she kissed him back and she arched her back.

Donnie kissed her while thrusting rougher and deeper and faster into her as he grunted.

Raph Growls and churrs thrusting roughly, deeper and deeper down inside her vigorously. 

Moon Blushes and Screamed in pleasure and grips his shoulders tightly shaking as she moaned and whimpered.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam mewled and moaned out vigorously while she scratched his shoulders up and down.

Donnie grinded into her pelvis and her hips as he groaned and he nipped her stomach up and down.


End file.
